ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Anime
DC Anime is a four-part anime project with collaborations from both DC Entertainment and Studio Pierrot. The project took famous DC characters and reintroduced them for a Japanese audience in a 13-part series. The Series will Feature Superman/Batman, Wonder Woman, SHAZAM!, and Justice League. The Series directors will be Noriyuki Abe for Superman/Batman, Hayato Dante for Wonder Woman, Yukihiro Matsushita for SHAZAM!, and Akira Iwanaga for Justice League. Warner Bros. and Viz Media will Distribute the Series. It Will have a total of 52 episodes, and 13 for each segment. The series will be guided by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, and Warren Ellis. Ellis did his work on Marvel Anime. Superman/Batman Plot Episodes Wonder Woman Plot Episodes SHAZAM! Plot The young orphan Billy Batson one day stumbles upon the Rock of Eternity and the wizard SHAZAM who sees that the boy is pure of heart and gives him powers that he must use to defeat evil that threatens Earth. Episodes Justice League Plot Episodes Cast English *George Newbern - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Steven Blum - Bruce Wayne/Batman, Count Vertigo *Keri Russel - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Gina Torres - Mari McCabbe/Vixen *Quinton Flynn - Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing *Kate Higgins - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Nolan North - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Oswald Cobblepot III/Penguin, *James Marsters - Lex Luthor *Brent Spiner - The Joker *Laura Bailey - Cat Grant *Troy Baker - Harvey Dent/Two-Face, Tim Drake/Robin *Johnny Yong Bosch - Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood *J.B. Blanc - The Brain *Carl Lumbly - J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Benjamin Diskin - Ozamu Genda *Kyle Hebert - Barry Allen/Flash, Junichi Genda *Neil Kaplan - Gorrilla Grodd *James Arnold Taylor - Wotan *Vic Mignogna - Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man *Daran Norris - Red Tornado *Tony Oliver - Hades *Eden Riegel - Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl *Cindy Robinson - Lois Lane *Phil Morris - Vandal Savage *Roger Craig Smith - Toru Tanaka *Travis Willingham - Kator Hol/Hawkman *Jason Spisak - Wally West/Kid Flash *Crispin Freeman - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold, Sam Scudder/Mirror Master *Michael McConnohie - Ganthet *Alan Oppenheimer - Shazam, Alfred Pennyworth *Tony Oliver - Hades *Dave Mallow - Mister Atom *Greg Ellis - Mr. Mind *Neil Kaplan - Gorrilla Grodd *Terrence Stone - Kick *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Fries/Mr.Freeze *Fred Tatasciore - Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy, Bane *Dave Wittenberg - Punch *Kim Mai Guest - Katana *Cam Clarke - Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ali Hillis - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Karen Strassman - Shyera Hol/Hawkgirl *Kirk Thornton - Black Adam *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Michelle Ruff - Mary Marvel *Yuri Lowenthal - Garth/Aqualad *Wally Wingert - Edward Nygma/The Riddler, Dr. Sivana *Richard Epcar - Commisoner James Gordon, Ares *Patrick Setiz - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Liam O'Brien - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Megan Hollingshed - Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Peter Lurie - Rocket Red, Ibac *Doug Erholtz - Jack Ryder *Brianne Siddall - Naoko Mikage *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Black Manta *Claudia Black - Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Wendee Lee - Hippolyta *Paul St. Peter - Darkseid *Christopher Corey Smith - Yoshiro Chiba *Tara Platt - Cassie Sansdmark/Wonder Girl *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Stephanie Sheh - Holly Robinson *Keith Silverstein - Agent Fujiwara *Kirsten Potter - Agent Mizuno *Michael Sinterniklaas - Monsiuer Mallah *Jamieson Price - Ma'alefa'ak, Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Danielle Judovits - Chika Tsukino *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Hera, Kotono Tsukino, Chika's Mother *Daniel Riodarn - John Corben/Metallo Additional Voices *Steve Staley *Dan Woren *Michael P. Greco *Rebecca Soler *Terence McGovern *Erin Fritzgerald *Hank Matthews *Blake Lewis *Beau Billingslea *Jeff Nimoy *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Christopher Kromer *Matt Caplan *Julie Ann Taylor *David Zen Mansley *David Lodge *James Patrick Stuart *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Joe Ochmon *Todd Haberkorn *Jessica Strauss *Kat Steel *Stuart McLean *Hunter Austin *Matthew Mercer *Greg Eagles *Derek Stephen Prince *Marc Graue *Mela Lee *Mona Marshall *April Stewart *Terri Hawkes *Kim Mai Guest *Tom Fahn *Michael Lindsay *Lara Cody *Grant George *Michael Sorich *David Ernest Japanese For more information Crew Michael Sorich, Andrea Romano - Casting, ADR And Voice Directors Category:Anime Category:DC Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Warner Bros. Category:Television Series Category:Entertainment Category:DC Comics